Letters I'll Never Send
by PsychSugar
Summary: Bella writes letters to Alice after her breakup with Edward, but never sends them. Here you get to read them : There's a twist in the end, so stay tuned.  B/E   B/A  3
1. October 11th 2006

Dear Alice,

He promised it would be as if he never existed… What an absurd thing to say! As if my memory…could ever be wiped of…_him. _When you left, when _he _left, he took everything with him. My heart; that's definitely gone. Alice, I don't want to wish that this never happened, because it was his choice, but I wish you had stayed to at least wish me a goodbye, or something.

So in a sense, was it ever real? Was _anything_ real? Was he just obligated, coerced into staying with me? And for how long? These questions roam through my head all day, along with the loss. I get up everyday for Charlie, because I know he's hurting too, and I can't bear the loss of another person.

I miss you, Alice. So much. Whether or not your reading this, it feels good to get this off my chest; to tell someone… School feels different without him. Your table is still there; deserted and left off to a corner. I try not to look at it because the remembrance, just one small flicker of a thought of him, could kill me. I try my best not to think of him, but eventually, he makes his way back.

This pain is like nothing I've ever felt. Much worse then when I fell on the glass at the party, much worse than when James broke my leg. I'd suppress a thousand leg breaking before I went through this again. The pain has no name, no number, and no title. It's just there. There's no medication for it, no cure. And I'm living on his memory, although it hurts, that's the only thing that matters. He was once mine, as I was once his.

I hope to hear from you soon.

P.S. I'll never forget.

-Bella


	2. UPDATE! Please Read!

Dear reader,

It's been a while, I know. And I say that every time I return from a long absence. Juggling school, life, friends, family, and writing doesn't work out for me. As you can see!

Anyways, enough with the mushy.

I've been feeling emotional the past few days. I haven't spoken to my best friend in like….forever. Okay. Actually like a week. And to me that's a long time! I know the phone works both ways and I can call her as well, but she hasn't tried either, so what's the point? We aren't mad at each other or anything… I mean, I don't think so. Not that I know of. Unless I did something wrong, that I am unaware of, I don't think I did anything wrong to her.

Okay. The whole reason why I decided to open this document and begin writing was to let the people who care know that I might be back. Like for good. I haven't decided yet.

Lately, I've been getting these greaaatt story ideas and I'll scramble them on anything I find, a gum wrapper, a piece of torn notebook paper… And then when I find it, MONTHS later or something… I regret not writing it. So. I'm still making up my mind. I will let you all know as soon as I decide 3

Because it's 11:08 on a school night, because I'm super bored, and just because I think I'm a rebel, I'll tell you what my new story will be about.

*BASED ON TRUE EVENTS*

It will be titled, "Annie's story".

My dear friend, whose name will remain anonymous for obvious reasons and concerns, has been having the toughest month of her life. In a way, I'm glad it happened. (Oh my god, I feel like such an ass by saying that.) She needed it and it also gave me a new look on life. I learned something from her experience.

So, long story short, here it is.

Annie broke up with her beloved boyfriend of 3 years. Not because she met a new guy, but because she realized she wasn't living the life she wanted. She wanted adventure; she was young. Not rock climbing or alligator catching, but adventure as in meeting new people, and experiencing things she never felt before with her boyfriend. Now, you see, a few days after Annie's little thought, she met someone. Let's call him Mikey. Mickey was everything you can want in a guy; minus the smoking marijuana (which he fixes later on, don't worry!)Mikey is 6'3, football player, green eyes, and practically God himself in bed. He could have any girl he chose. And who does he decide to fathom over?

Annie.

She's head over heels with this kid!I mean she digs this kid, big time! And throughout all this, poor little ex-boyfriend over there is crying his heart out, breaking his phone into two. Literally.

We can call him… for the sake of it being a Cuban name and because I like Cubans.

Annie has a decision to make. DUN DUN DUUUN.

She can find what she's always wanted in Mikey, or rejoice with Elian who knows her like the back of his hand.

That's all I can give you. It may sound cheesy or typical to you but it really isn't. Oh no. Trust me. I'll give you so much more than just your ordinary 'breakup story'

Facts you should know:

There will be some spanish in this story. Not just because I'm hispanic but because the characters are as well. The story is mostly english, so don't fret.

Profanity will be seen, we're teenagers. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Sexual material will be seen as well. Not much because I don't go into full details about these things.

You'll need to keep up with the characters. There are a lot. Not so much that you won't know whose who, but just the essentials.

(MY GOD, IM WRITING LIKE A MANIAC..)

Characters range from the ages of 12 -18. So immaturity is present. Duh.

A lot of these events are based on a real life experience. Of course, I'll change somethings around, like names and places and activities, but this will be as if you were hearing it from Annie herself.

Question you should answer in the reviews:

In whose point of view (POV) should I write it in?

a. Annie's POV

b. My POV

c. Third person POV

d. Friend POV

Thanks for reading and keep a close eye on that email guys! You should be hearing from me real soon!

*MUAH*

-Naty 3


End file.
